


Needing a little love in

by HappyChildXD



Category: X-Men
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Kurt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyChildXD/pseuds/HappyChildXD
Summary: When Angelica go looking for her lost boyfriend after a battle.





	Needing a little love in

Yesterday was a huge fight. A new mutant with strange powers was with Mystique. The only thing they knew was this mutant made people act strange with these long porcupine like spikes.

Angelica and Kurt easily dodging them trying to subdue the mutant while the others took Mystique on. But angelica made a mistake, she tripped on some rubble, falling to the ground. The mutant throwing Spikes in her direction, she was sure they were going to hit her!  
But Kurt came. Grabbing her right as the quills about hit her.  
In the end they were able to capture this mutant while Mystique escaped. But the outcome wasn't all that good. Kurt was hurt, Scratched by one of the quills. He began to feel hot, and sick.  
Worried about the effects of the quills he was put in the infirmary. The team was able to get Kurt in there in time. Getting his sudden fever down.  
Angelica was going to visit hearing he was awake, her plans suddenly changed in a instant, like poof! Seeing as her blue man was now in her room. She didn't even get to ask what he was doing out of the Medical wing! He pounced! Kissing her almost desperately. 

A tiny pathetic whine escapes her lips, Angelica would have said something back but, he's not all there. The only thing on his mind.. is to get rid of the throbbing, warm feeling around his pelvis. The only thing on his mind.. is to have her.. Love her.. claim her as his.

Angelica open her mouth to ask him if he's okey, but the moment her lips part he's there.. Devouring her mouth, sucking her tounge.. growling sending a vibration through her whole body. He's sure to not leave any part of her mouth untouched.

His cock twitches hard between Angelica legs, and she cant help but try and tighten her legs, try to rub them together.. Anything to cause some type of friction.

He quickly grows bored of her mouth, a single strap of saliva is left between them and he takes his hands under her armpits and heaves her up on a near by rock, her legs now resting on each of his broad shoulders. He positions his head between her legs and licks his canines.

Angelica try to shy away, but he grabs her wrists with his hands, and starts to lick her already wet spot between her legs, not caring about the fabric in the way.

He lets out another growl, this one from frustration.. He wants to taste her.. claim her.. Want her to feel good.. His precious mate.. HIS.

He stops for only a second. Then determined to have her. To get those filthy annoying fabrics of her body and he bites down, pulling his head back and shredding what little fabric that was in the way. Her wet folds are hit with the sudden cold, and she shiver.. whine.. but its quickly forgotten when Kurt almost slams his face between angelica legs.. licking her as if she were a melting icecream in the warm sun.

He hums, satisfied to finally taste her! Fuck. Angelica taste as sweet as she looked right now.. If only he could tell HER. He's lost in her scent, her mewling begging, the way she stutter out HIS name, Angelica shivering body... his precious little mate.. what he wouldn't do for her.

Angelica try to take control of her body, but Kurt still holds her wrists firmly, not letting her do anything but beg for him to continue to feast on her warm heated cunt. Angelica legs clamp down on either side of his head, but he is unfaced by it, not slowing down his hungry attempt to lick Angelica cunt clean of all her drippling juices. He's lost to the world in his mates scent.. lost in her beautiful needy body.

"K-kurt.. mmh.. a-aah.. p-pl haah.. please.:" He cant hear her, he can only sense her body getting close to climax.. adorable mate.

His tounge, never leaving her needy soaking cunt... He wants you to remember how good he makes you feel, he dosen't want to forget your taste. And in his hungry ravaging of your body, he find her spot of nerves and puts pressure on it, circling his tounge. He growls at Angelica begging..

"Gud! Vet zhe others know zhat you're mine!" He growled in her ear. His clawlike nails takes a firm hold of her hips, trying to get even deeper into her.

"aah-AAH"

Angelica body quivers at the new angle. she come undone, shaking in his strong grip, he licks her juices up as if he had nothibg to drink for years.. trying to quench his thirst. He lets out a satisfied hum.. making her body shiver from the vibration.

"Now...its MY turn." Kurt smirked.

Angelica didnt know kurt voice could go so low! That and the fact ahe was still seeing stars from his previous actions.

The blue mutant began to undo his pants.  
Easily taking off both jeans and under wear in a single go.  
He was fully errect. The sight of both of cocks making angelica mouth water. She loved his double dicks. But kurt, always polite and kind of shy, never really liked showing them off.  
What ever was happening to him.. It was giving the blond girl a rare treat. Angelica nibbled on her bottom lip. This wasnt what she was expecting but now she was 1000% into it. Kurt was once again on her suddenly pressing himself into her entrance. Only one for now, before pushing inside a little roughly, a little quickly, and he didn't hesitate to hilt and then pull out before hilting again, seething against the crook of her as he pushed all the way inside again and then stilled, whimpering against Angelica ear pleasantly as he felt her walls constricting around his throbbing cock. He whispered huskily, "You feel soooo gud!" His thrust we're desperate. Like he NEEDED to be inside her. "Gods above! I never vant to pull out! I vant to stay inside you. Make sure zhat you grt nice and pregnant. Vatch as you swell both my children." He muttered huskily. To keep from grinding his teeth into dust, he sunk his fangs into the sensitive skin at the bend of angelica neck as he started thrusting again, rougher now, faster, as he pressed his body against her, crushing her against the wall to reach inside her, deeper. Angelica almost whined when she felt Kurt come out of her completly. "Kurt no! It was just getting good!" She protested. But her protest were cut short as she felt her cunt get stretched wide. Angelica screamed, dear god she screamed in pure pleasure. "KURT! GODS KURT!! Y-Y-You're SO FUCKIN'...AAAH!!" Angelica could feel him stretching her so wide with both cocks. FUCK! He was so much bigger than anything she was use to! Seeing Kurt was always careful and never used both cocks to pleasure himself. a small part of angelica, in the back of her lust hazed brain, worried that he was ripping her neck apart. The feeling of his fangs digging into her neck only made her scream again while squirming and bucking into him as he pulled back again to thrust deep into her practically grinding against her cervix. Angelica blunted nails clawed at the soft blue skin of his back doing absolutely barly to no damage to him as she desperately to hold onto before they hooked into his clavicles. Her head fell against the rock with a soft thump. Angelica throat felt raw as whimpers and moans fell from her lips. "s..s...soooo...b..b..b.iiii-i-i-ggguh..." Angelica eyes rolled back as her eyes screwed shut from the overwhelming pain of his fangs in her flesh mixing with the pleasure of him stretching her to her limit. The stimulation of his palm against her already sore clit made her give a mewl as she gasped. "K-Kurt...I'm...I'm already...c--close...I-I'm gonna.....AH!" one rough grind against her sent her over the edge, milking his appendage inside her. She was pretty unsure as to how much stamina he had but as it was, she'd take everything he'd give and more. If he'd give it. Kurt pulled out slowly. Even after all that he still try and be a gentlemen. "Turn around." He demanded. That rough German voice Sent a shiver down her spine. She listen to his command.. For now. He so lucky he wasnt himself. She take the reing herself and make him beg. But she can do that later. Angelica went to her stomach and Kurt instantly brought her ass in the air. Angrlica knew exsactly what he was going to do and she LOVED it! Angelica body was sore and shaky from how many time she already came. But was ready for more. "I vant to see you swell both children. MY children, OUR children. I vant to make you scream and bruise. Show the vorld vho you truely belong to. I vont have to vorry about losing you anymore." With that he was silent. He was silent a long time qhile the cold niped at her naked body. The first sign of his presence was a finger that traveled from the base of her spine and up her back. Cold lips traveled up her back in turn before she felt him kiss her neck. Gentle hands raised her hips. By now her breathing had become heavy and laboured again as she simply awaited whatever might come next. Feelings of arousal and excitement almost reaching a fever pitch. His hands gently raked her backside, moving down towards her ass and she felt them knead her asscheeks. Spreading them apart momentarily, before she could feel him moving. She was left wondering for a moment what he was doing, then she heard it the wet sound of kurt sucking on SOMETHING, it took him a while. Angelica began to get impatient, then she felt something cold, suddenly drip into the cleft of her rear. She gasped sharply in response to the sudden sensation. It took her a second to realize what it was as she then felt a pair of his fingers gently beginning to rub the lube into the area. She muffled a moan by pressing her face into the bed as she felt his fingers pumping her entrence and it took her all her willpower not to have her body tense up in response. Then as suddenly as it happened it was over. His fingers having finished their job and she felt him shift around again. Her whole body was quivering in anticipation. When she suddenly felt one of his members sandwich themselves between her asscheeks she couldn’t help but to gasp sharply. The sticky cocks slowly rubbing itself backwards and forwards between her cheeks. Her heart was beating like a jackhammer and out of anticipation and she grabbed handfuls of grass that was near by. She felt his presence above her as the felt one, no, both tips line up against her openings. The twin cocks slowly but unrelentlessly sank deeper inside her and she continued to whimper and mewl at the same time. Her hands holding a near death grip in the dirt until she could feel his pelvis coming into contact with her rear skin. Kurt held himself there, growling and groaning. Trying to restian himself a little! But angelica was also feeling impatient haveing the feeling of having both of his cocks inside her! Then angelica yelped. A sudden smack to her ass. She would be glareing at him if he wasnt inside her at the moment. Even in this wierd state of his he found the time to smack her ass. Teasing bastared! But she could ignore THIS time seeing as he began thrusting. He moved at a harsh pace, his cocks coming out before sinking back down into her again. Each impact was marked by the harsh sound of flesh impacting against flesh, the sound increasing in frequency and intensity as he began increasing the speed and ferocity of his movements. Angelica alternated between pressing her face into her hand to suppress her loud moans while her whole body shuddered from his movements. To shouting various encouragements at him in English or the little German she knew. It wasn’t long before she began thrusting back at him as best as she could. She rose up on her elbows and craned her neck around to reach his face and they shared an awkward but intense, tongue duelling, kiss as his hips now slammed against her body at a furious pace. The forset echoed with various noises, from grunts and moans to shouted vocal encouragements in multiple languages. All intermixed with the sound of flesh impacting against flesh. A forth A Fith time she would cum but kurt kept thrusting. Changing positions over and over. From having her ride both cocks to holding her and impailing her holes. Angelica body was sore and tears were running down her face yet... It was Pure bliss. And when kurt finally came inside her. Angelica was seeing stars. She never felt more full in her life! And he came a lot. Inside her, on her. They might as well have been fucking like rabbits. When it was done both were breathing heavily. Laying in the grass. Kurt holding angelica close to his sweating naked body. "ich liebe dich.." Kurt smiled lovingly to her. Angelica could only smile but GOD did she love him! 


End file.
